Sparky Drabble Music Meme
by Erin87
Summary: A series of ten miniature Sparky fics based on songs. Everything ranging from drama to AU to fluff.


A.N.1: So the other day I did a music meme by maeoneechan that I'd found over on deviantArt. I chose to do it on my favorite pairing ever - Sparky! - and I had a ton of fun. So I decided that I really want to challenge myself and do the same meme only with fics. These are the rules (they're basically exactly the same as the drawing music meme):

Rules: 1) Pick a character or pairing – fandom, OC, whatever you want

2) Put iTunes or something similar (mp3 player, radio, whatever) on shuffle or random

3) Write a fic based on or inspired by the song that's playing. You have from the start of the song to the end of it and that's it. No skipping songs. You may pause at the beginning of the next song only if you need to finish a sentence or have a thought that you absolutely _cannot_ let go of.

Anyway, I present my first ever Sparky fic music meme. I admit, I cheated a lot on number 8 (and a bit on number 10), but I just liked it too much not to wrap it up properly. So forgive me. Some of these venture into AU territory, just so you're prepared. Anyway... hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

1) "Not Over Yet" – A Very Potter Musical

"Damn those wizard cops!" growled John, scowling theatrically as he paced across the makeshift stage. From the audience, he heard Elizabeth trying in vain to stifle her laughter. John had to fight to keep from grinning himself. Suddenly Rodney burst into view in his role as Malfoy, one arm pointing dramatically upwards.

"But it's not over YEEEEETTTTTT!"

That was it. John lost it and doubled over, laughing his head off.

2) "Bring Me to Life" - Evanescence

"Come on, Elizabeth!" John demanded, not taking his eyes off of her. "I know you're in there, you have to fight this!"

Elizabeth felt herself pause, the path of the gun in her hand halting at his words. Everything was dark and fuzzy, like she was struggling to get free from under layers of choking earth. She looked into the hazel eyes of the man in front of her, so focused and familiar.

"John…?"

3) "Love Me Like That" – Michelle Branch

John settled comfortably back in his chair, beer in hand, to watch the show. A group of scientists left the stage and, to his surprise, Elizabeth and Teyla took the stage together. He clapped and whistled with the rest, leaning forward in his chair to watch. The music began and John suddenly became transfixed, unable to take his eyes off Elizabeth. Her voice was beautiful and complemented Teyla's perfectly. As she swayed to the music, microphone in hand, face slightly flushed, her eyes repeatedly found his. Ignoring the words of the 'woman scorned' song they were singing, as she smiled at him, John couldn't help but feel like she was singing just for him.

4) "Desperately" – Michelle Branch

He saw her from across the room: brown hair, red dress… green eyes that looked just as surprised as he felt when she saw him. They started walking towards each other, meeting in the middle of the room.

"John…"

"Elizabeth…"

"What…?" "It's been so long…"

It had been years, and yet it felt like they had only been apart for a day. As John looked into her eyes he knew: he was still in love with her.

5) "The Rescue" – Joel Goldsmith

"What's that, Rodney?" John asked lightly, hands on his hips and a smirk on his face.

"It's just that…" Rodney sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, never mind." He turned and left the balcony.

"That wasn't very nice you know," pointed out Elizabeth, but the sparkle in her eyes betrayed her amusement.

"Well, it did get him to go away," he pointed out in return.

6)"Saint-Saens - The Swarm from Carnival of the Animals" - Royal Philharmonic Orchestra

Elizabeth felt her breath hitch as John took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. They took their places in the line across from each other, eyes refusing to leave each other. They gracefully began to dance, his hands light on her waist as he led her through the figures in the candlelit ballroom. Each movement was perfectly in step.

7) "Put Your Lights On" – Santana

"You sure about this?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"No, not really," admitted John, licking his lips as he concentrated on the tiled floor beneath them. He was standing on one of the tiles, Elizabeth on another a few away. Each tile was carved with a symbol, and if they stepped on the wrong ones, they would, according to the village ruler, be plunged to a most certain death. John looked up and found Elizabeth already looking at him. She nodded, putting her trust in him. John nodded in return. He took a deep breath.

"3… 2… 1…"

They both jumped at the same time onto one of the larger tiles. John wrapped his arms around her to steady them. "See?" he grinned in relief. "I was right."

8) "The Four Seasons – Winter" – Vivaldi

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" shrieked Elizabeth, slipping and sliding across the icy surface of the pond.

"You're doing great!" laughed John. He tightened his grip on her hands and guided her along from behind. He could feel how nervous she was. She took baby steps, nearly falling several times, but each time he caught her.

"Do you trust me?" asked John a few minutes later after they had managed to achieve a fairly steady glide.

Elizabeth risked a quick nervous glare over her shoulder at him. She looked up at the sky through the lace of tree branches and sighed, her breath forming a cloud in the air. "Yes… although right now I'm not sure why."

John slowly let go of one of her right hand and moved his arm to loop around her waist, and then the other.

"John…" she said shakily.

He gave a count of three and then lifted her into the air, spinning around as he did so. Elizabeth screamed, and he laughed as he set her back down onto the ice and stopped skating. Instantly she spun around to face him, or attempted to. She pitched forwards the few inches that separated them and he caught her, wrapping his arms around her, still laughing.

She punched him on the chest with a gloved fist. "I am going to kill you!" she laughed breathlessly, sounding terrified and exhilarated all at once.

John laughed again. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Still trust me?"

She looked at him for a moment, then all of a sudden raised her head up and kissed him. John froze, taken completely by surprise. When she pulled away a second later he saw she looked just as astonished as he felt. Then she smiled. "Always."

9) "Go All the Way (Into the Twilight)" – Perry Farrell

The bar was jam packed, the lights were low, colored spotlights moving over the crowd of people pressed together on the dance floor. John Sheppard finished the last of his drink and turned to nod discreetly at the woman sitting down the bar. Elizabeth Weir nodded in return and stood up, moving onto the dance floor. He followed a few seconds behind. They found their target. Elizabeth tapped him on the shoulder and before the guy could say 'huh?' she had spun him around until he was bent double with one arm pinned behind his back. John pulled out the cuffs and fastened them around the guy's wrists. He turned to his partner as he led the man out of the crowded bar. "Nice work," he grinned.

She just rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

10) "The Four Seasons – Summer" – Vivaldi

John and Elizabeth rushed down the marble staircase as fast as they could, Elizabeth's long skirts sweeping out behind her. "Which way?" she gasped when they reached the bottom.

"Uh…" John made a decision. "That way," he pointed.

They ran down the vaulted hallway he had indicated, feet pounding against the pavement and hearts pounding against their chests. There were no sounds of pursuit as of yet, but doubtless it wasn't that far behind. As they ran, John's hand found Elizabeth's free one – the one that wasn't holding her dress out of the way so she could run. He looked over and met her eyes and identical grins spread across both their faces. They sped towards another staircase and pounded down it, emerging out onto a shaded area of garden where they stopped to catch their breath.

"So I guess this means you'll marry me?" John grinned at her.

Elizabeth just smiled, still out of breath, and leaned over to give him a quick kiss. "Come on," she said, and pulled on his hand until they took off sprinting once again.

* * *

A.N.2: Hope you guys liked this! If anyone wants to take a crack at this meme, go ahead; just make sure you give me a shout-out in your author's note. :) Any and all reviews are vastly appreciated! I really appreciate it when people take the time to tell me what they've thought. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
